


Masquerade Ball

by siriuslysexy22ssr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald & Reader, Gellert Grindelwald/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Masquerade Ball

“I shouldn’t have came here… I hate crowds…” you thought finishing up your second glass of wine. You were standing in the furthest corner to the middle where people dance and walk. Actually attending this masquerade ball wasn’t your intention but when your parents had to go to London for a sudden work conference, they asked you to attend this ball for your family since all pureblood families were invited and they have must been present.

You took another glass of wine and headed to the garden, you needed some fresh air and tranquillity. You walked around the statue garden until you found a marble arbour, you made your way towards it and sat. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath then slowly exhaled it while the wind tingled your exposed skin. You were having the time of your life until a husky voice brought you back to reality and startled you which ended up you pouring some wine on the ground.

“Oh i am sorry, my lady. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Blond haired man walked up to you and motioned the empty space next to you. “May i…?”

You just gave him a nod and this was enough for him.

“The ball is boring, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” You answered so silently, it sounded like a whisper.

“Am i making you uncomfortable, ma’am?”

You shook your head and finally took a look at his masked face, you couldn’t see much but his eyes… You felt like they could see through you. You found them very interesting, one was bright as ice and the other one was dark as coal.

A smirked appeared on his lips when he noticed your interest. “I have heterochromia.”

“I guess i am the one who makes someone uncomfortable here, not you.” You chuckled shyly. “I-i like them.”

“And they like what they see.”

You wished your mask could cover your whole face so he wouldn’t be able to see your scarlet cheeks right now. You looked down at your skirt to hide your face from him but your effort wasn’t helpful when he held your chin gently and made you look at him. Gellert was enjoying every second of this, he loved the fact that he could make you flustered with his eyes only.

“Please don’t hide that pretty face from me, mon amour.” Gellert’s hand moved from your chin to your flushed cheek, his thumb brushed through your lips softly.

You weren’t aware that you have leant closer to him until your nose touched his. A soft gasp escaped from your lips at that sudden contact but soon you were shushed by his lips. You held onto his jacket when he deepened the kiss. He was radiating very strong energy which made you want him more, you have never felt such thing in your life. But before you could have enough of him, he pulled away and stood up to leave.

“It was a pleasure.”

You were still stunned by the kiss and couldn’t react to his sudden act, all you could do was blurt out some words.

“Wait, i don’t even know your name…”

“Forbidden… to know my name. But i can assure you, we will meet again.”


End file.
